The Wreckage
by Clarisse Elizondo
Summary: This story picks up at the end of the Independence Day Ball and will allow us a sneak peek into the years that passed in between the movies. Clarisse and Joseph will experience some happy times but also some trying times.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Wreckage**

Author's Note: Special thanks to Genovia's Queen for working as the beta on this section and also for her recommendations. I must also thank Shakayla and MrsJosephElizondo for encouraging me not to give up on this story (because I tried multiply times) and for being a sounding board. All three of you ladies rock!

Summary: This story picks up at the end of the Independence Day Ball and will allow us a sneak peek into the years that passed in between the movies. Clarisse and Joseph will experience some happy times but also some trying times.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!but my original ideas

Rating: The rating is M but for future chapters and I will give fair warning at the beginning of those chapters.

* * *

As Joseph escorted Queen Clarisse to her suite after the Genovian Independence Day ball, he dismissed the guards as they exited the ballroom. Taking advantage of their moment of privacy, Joseph took Clarisse's hand and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her gloved fingers.

Tonight had been the best night Clarisse had experienced in a long time. After thinking the Renaldi line was coming to an end, her knight in shining armor came through for her just in time, delivering her wet granddaughter, and next heir to the throne.

Still holding her hand, Joseph opened the door to her suite. With a rapidly beating heart, Clarisse looked down at their entwined fingers then back up to meet his gaze.

"Would you care to join me?" Clarisse asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"I would be honored." He smiled and joined her in the suite. Once inside, a silence lingered for a few minutes as they stood staring at one another.

Clarisse still had adrenaline rushing through her veins. For the last two hours her emotions had been on a roller coaster ride, feeling as though she had not only failed the Renaldi name, but also failed as a grandmother. Upon hearing the sweet sound of Mia clearing her throat, Clarisse's heart leapt for joy and now she was still riding the wave of complete happiness.

With their eyes still locked on each other, Clarisse took a few steps, closing the distance between them before pressing her lips to his. Although the kiss was simple, both knew they would never forget the way they felt when their lips came together for the first time.

Joseph had been in love with his queen for longer than he could remember. He had dreamed of this moment for a long time but nothing could have prepared him for the way he actually felt when she pressed her body and lips to his. The moment didn't last long, but he would cherish the memory for the rest of his life.

Breaking the kiss, Clarisse pulled back. Her desire filled eyes searched his face for any indication he was feeling the same as she. What she saw both excited and frightened her at the same time. It was evident Joseph felt the same way and he was just as shocked by her actions as she herself was. With her hands resting on his chest, she spoke. Her words were barely above a whisper, "thank you, Joseph, for everything you did tonight to bring Amelia back to me."

He placed his hands on either side of her hips and drew her back to him as he whispered, "seeing your smiling face once again is all the thanks I need." His lips once again sought hers, this time the kiss was more heated. Thinking nothing else could surprise him tonight, he was once again taken aback when he felt Clarisse's tongue trace the line between his lips, silently asking for permission to enter; permission he gladly granted. As their tongues danced, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pinning her body to his.

Just before things could get out of control, the queen in her reared her ugly head, reminding Clarisse she should not be kissing her Head of Security. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Joseph's while both caught their breath.

Joseph spoke before she could issue the apology he knew was coming. "I should probably go," he whispered. He closed his eyes and tried to etch in his mind the way she felt pressed against him. His eyes never left hers as he stepped away from her and walked backwards toward the door. Feeling the door knob pressing against his back, he eased his hand up and turned the knob as he said, "thank you for the dance tonight." He watched her nod as he slipped quietly out the door, leaving a smiling Clarisse staring at his retreating back.

* * *

The following morning, they took their seats next each other on the plane. Neither of them spoke a word about the events of the previous night. Charlotte and Shades were staying behind to make sure Amelia was settled and had proper protection in place before they returned to Genovia later in the week.

As the plane took off, Clarisse stared out the window and watched as her granddaughter, the next heir to the throne, became smaller and smaller as the plane soared away. As Amelia disappeared through the clouds, Clarisse allowed her mind to drift to thoughts of the man beside her. She knew they needed to talk but she wasn't sure what to say. Her actions had taken her by surprise and she had no idea how to express in words what she was feeling for Joseph. Was she just excited about Amelia accepting her role, or was it something more? She needed to figure it out for herself before attempting to convey her feelings and her actions to Joseph.

That night after Joseph had left, Clarisse was on cloud nine. Everything was going right for once, Mia had accepted her role as Princess, and her heart felt like it would burst after being thoroughly kissed by Joseph last night. There were a million butterflies fluttering in her stomach when he had left her standing, staring at his retreating form. It had taken her the better part of an hour to come down from her high before she could even consider turning into bed. Now, however she felt as if she were being tormented. Everything he did reminded her of that moment in time. The way his cologne teased her nostrils, the way he flicked his tongue out to wet his dry lips, the way he ran his hands along his thighs to smooth out his pants, the way his eyes closed as he was obliviously deep in thought.

Smiling to herself Clarisse looked over at Joseph, studying his face as he sat looking through the flight maps and itinerary. Taking in his features, getting so lost in her own thoughts she failed to realize that he was actually now looking at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, smiling as she came out of her day dream.

"Pardon?" She asked, blushing knowing he had caught her day dreaming.

"I asked if you were alright." He said closing the file folder as he watched her eyes sparkle as the blush crept across her features

"I'm perfect" she said softly smiling at him before turning back in her seat

Joseph knew now was not the time to talk about the events of the previous night. That would have to wait until they returned home to the palace, but that didn't stop his mind from reeling through the events that occurred in her private quarters. Joseph knew he was in love with his queen. He had been for some time, but he wasn't sure if now was the time to tell her; he wasn't sure if the right time would ever come. Clarisse was under a ton of pressure and the last thing he wanted to do was add to her stress. His job was to protect her, not cause undue stress.

The plane began to bounce due to turbulence and they heard the Captain's voice come across the intercom instructing them to fasten their seatbelts as they would be flying into weather, just before the plane started to rock back and forth. Moments later, Joseph felt the left wing drop as he glanced outside he saw smoke billow past the window. He reached across her lap and tightened Clarisse's seat belt. He clasped her hand in his as the captain told them they had lost an engine. Fear spread across both their faces as the realization they may crash dawned on them. Clarisse could not stop the tears that slipped down her face as she looked out the window. She turned back to Joseph with wide eyes as she said with a trembling voice, "there's nothing down there but water."


	2. Chapter 2: The Waterfall

Author's Note: Not all of this chapter went to Beta so please don't blame GQ for my errors :)  
_**  
Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing and has added this to their favorites list! You all are awesome!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Joseph lifted the armrest between them and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his embrace. "We are going to be alright, Clarisse," he said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head. He was dying on the inside; he was supposed to protect her, yet there was nothing more he could do in this moment. Upon hearing the other engine fail, Joseph prayed they would survive this landing into the water.

As the nose of the plane crashed into the ocean, the impact killed both the pilot and the co-pilot instantly. Water quickly flooded the cabin and Joseph released their seat belts and carried an unconscious Clarisse from her seat toward the rear of the plane where he deployed a life raft. He secured himself and his Queen into the raft as he watched the tail of Genovia One sink into the water below him. Joseph turned his attention back to Clarisse and noticed she started to come to and was trying to sit up. He helped her up, then checked to make sure she had sustained no life-threatening injuries before he closed his eyes to silently thank the man upstairs.

Coughing, Clarisse looked around to see nothing but a vast expanse of ocean. "Joseph, where are we?"

"I'm not certain, but I do remember seeing a very small island on the map; hopefully we aren't too far."

"Joseph, what about the flight crew? We can't leave them," she said, looking over the edge of the raft.

Pulling her back to the middle of the raft, Joseph cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Clarisse, my darling, we were the only survivors."

"How are you certain?" She asked as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I'm certain the pilot and co-pilot were killed on impact and if the flight attendants had survived, they would have surfaced by now. I know you don't want to leave them out here but we must really try to find this island before nightfall." When she nodded her head in understanding, Joseph began to row.

There was silence between them as they each reflected back on how lucky they were to have survived and how guilty they felt at the same time for having survived when the flight crew had not been so lucky.

Hours later, they finally rowed up to the sandy shore. Physically exhausted, Joseph helped Clarisse from the small raft before dragging it upon the shore. He collapsed back into the sand and tried to catch his breath while he gave his arms a chance to recover.

Clarisse kneeled down next to him. Concern spread across her face as she asked, "Joseph, are you alright?" as she watched his chest heaving up and down as he drew in oxygen.

He raised his head to look at her and said, "I'll be fine, I just need a minute to catch my breath." He rested his head back down in the sand as he asked, "would you mind looking in the survival pack for water?"

"Do you think there is anyone else on the island?" she asked as she walked over to the raft. She rummaged around until she found a bottle of water, then twisted the cap and kneeled back along his side to hold the bottle out for him.

"Thank you," he said as he raised his head to take a small drink, knowing it was the only fresh water they would have until morning. "And to answer your question, I'm not sure, but my guess would be no, this is a tiny island." He sat up to take her hand in his. "Try not to worry. Help will be here by morning and I'm here to protect you in the meantime." He stood and offered to assist her to her feet. "We should use the raft for shelter tonight but we still need to find some wood and maybe something to eat before dark."

"Just tell me what to do and I shall try," she said as she watched him pull the raft farther up the shore.

After finding some banana trees, Joseph was satisfied the leaves would provide protection from the elements, as well as food for the evening.

Sitting on the beach, watching the fire crackle and hearing the wave's crash upon the shore would have been romantic, Clarisse thought, had they not been stranded there.

Joseph sat staring out into the dark expanse thinking of nothing but the woman that now sat to his right. Hearing her yawn brought him back to reality. "I suppose we should try to sleep, why don't you go get settled and when you're ready let me know and I will join you."

Clarisse smiled at the thought that even though they were stranded in the less than favorable circumstances, Joseph, always the gentleman, was trying to give her some semblance of privacy in which to prepare for bed. At that thought, her heart picked up speed. Tonight she would be sharing a bed with Joseph. She slid her stockings off and placed them inside her heels as a blush swept across her body. She removed her jacket and placed it over the edge of the raft and settled in after alerting Joseph.

Joseph unbuttoned his dress shirt as he made his way toward the raft. He draped it on top of her jacket as he sat on the edge to remove his shoes and socks. As he slipped into the raft, he couldn't help but notice how much space was between them inside the tiny vessel.

"I won't bite, you know?" he said, smiling over at her.

"I didn't want to crowd you," she replied sheepishly.

"It's going to get cool tonight, especially with the wind blowing in off the ocean; we should try to conserve body heat."

"I think I'll be fine," she argued.

Sitting up, he grabbed his shirt and handed it to her. "At least put this on, it should help keep you warm."

"Oh, Joseph, I couldn't possibly. Besides, I have my jacket." She motioned to the jacket lying on the side of the raft.

"You will probably need both to stay warm if you insist on maintaining such distance tonight," he said.

As she slipped his shirt on to appease him, she couldn't help but close her eyes as the smell of his cologne mixed with all things Joseph wrapped their way around her body as her fingers deftly buttoned the two middle buttons. Looking at his warm and inviting arm stretched out in an invitation to join him, Clarisse reluctantly laid her head on his chest, feeling his strong arm circle her back as his free hand pulled her jacket from the edge of the raft, covering them both the best he could.

Joseph was internally grateful that his body was too physically exhausted to trigger a response at having Clarisse so close; the sweet smell of her signature perfume mixed with the salty sea was intoxicating. A small chuckle escaped his lips, not unnoticed by Clarisse.

She shifted slightly, pressing closer to him as her head moved back to look at his face. "What's so funny?" she asked in a sleepy tone.

"I was just thinking that under different circumstances this might be considered romantic."

She smiled; it was as if he could read her mind. "Umm...I suppose it could," she said as she snuggled back into him. Her lips tingled at the thought of his pressing against hers, as she imagined their hands roamed each other's bodies. With that thought, Clarisse drifted off to sleep, peacefully wrapped in the warmth of Joseph's arms.

* * *

Day 2

He opened his eyes as the sun's rays crept through the cracks in the banana leaves that served as the roof for their makeshift shelter. Joseph realized that yesterday hadn't been just a bad dream, it was reality. Wincing a little as he tried to move, he quickly realized his companion, and queen, was no longer in his arms. This thought caused him to jolt up quickly despite the pain he was now experiencing from sleeping on the ground. A smile played on his lips when he saw Clarisse sitting on the beach, still wearing his shirt. She appeared to be deep in thought, so he left her be for the time being while he sat on the edge of the raft, slipping his shoes on and made a mental checklist of things that had to be accomplished that day.

Grabbing two bananas from their stash he made his way down the beach to where she sat staring out into the deep expanse. "Is it proper for a queen to be seen on the beach in her night clothes?" he asked smiling down at her as he lowered himself to sit beside her.

"Mmm… probably not" she smiled over at him, taking the proffered banana from him.

"What were you thinking about just now?" he asked.

"Everything and nothing," she replied before taking a bite.

He decided not to push her at the moment. "I see," he said as he finished the rest of his breakfast and laid the peel down beside him. "Well, I'm sure you have noticed that we are running low on drinking water, so I think we should head out first thing this morning in search of some type of fresh water."

"You mean leave the beach? But what if the search party finds the island and we are not here?" she asked concerned.

"Darling, they will see the raft and the small fire we made last night and I assure you they will not leave without you," he said as he reached over and rubbed her back in a soothing manner.

"If you're certain, then I suppose we should start our search." She stood and looked down at him. "Well, are you coming?"

"Yes ma'am, right behind you," he replied as he got to his feet. He smiled as he watched her make her way back to the raft to grab her shoes and deposit his shirt next to her jacket. After walking through the thick jungle-like vegetation, Clarisse finally had to stop.

"Joseph...Joseph, please stop," she said, leaning up against a tree as she attempted to catch her breath. "I may walk nearly every day but I'm not used to this type of walking and certainly not in these shoes," she said as she looked down at her heels that were now a disaster.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse," he said as he stopped and turned back toward her. "I forgot, I suppose this isn't easy for you." He took her hand in his. "I shall stay by your side from here on out."

Looking down at their intertwined fingers, she looked back into his eyes as she caught the double meaning of his words. "Don't make me a promise you can't keep, Joseph."

"I always keep my promises, my darling," he whispered mere inches now separating them.

He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. She yielded to the soft strength of the kiss. A kiss rapidly overwhelming her as it gained in strength until she found herself wrapped up in him, body, heart and soul.

Pulling back, she caught the desire dancing in Joseph's eyes as she held his face with both hands. Wanting more, she gently pulled his lips to hers for a long, slow kiss. She wanted…needed more. Parting her lips slightly to deepen the kiss, she moaned as his tongue swept into her mouth taking long and slow, to passionate and hungry.

Letting her hands slide down his chest, she felt his muscles ripple under her touch before sliding around and up his back. Joseph's hands touched her hair and her face as he kissed her lips and her neck causing her to arch her body against his. His hands heated her blood as they slipped down to her waist, holding her close. It felt possessive. It felt right.

Restraint was tossed away in the ocean breeze as they sought to explore with their bodies what their minds had imagined countless times. She felt Joseph's hands slide from her waist up to the fullness of her breasts.

"So beautiful. So perfect," he whispered before his thumb brushed across a taut nipple now straining against the thin fabric of her blouse as his mouth covered hers once again. Clarisse was certain this was what paradise felt like.

Finally the need for air broke them apart. Resting her forehead against his, they both tried to catch their breath as they basked in each other's ambiance and warmth...not wanting the moment to end.

"Clarisse, do you hear that?" Joseph spoke softly.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Come on," he said, pulling her along as they made their way past the lush vegetation toward the sound that was now becoming louder with each step. Stepping into a clearing, they saw it.

"Joseph, it's so beautiful," she said as she looked at the newly discovered waterfall. After washing their faces and filling their water bottles, they made their way slowly back to camp, stopping to pick some more fruit along the way.

After searching most of the day for more food and finally having fresh water to drink, Joe began gathering the essentials needed to make a fire since the sun was sinking at a rapid pace off in the distance.

"Joseph?" Clarisse said standing beside him "I think I'm going to go for a walk..."

"Alright, just don't wander off too far as it will be dark sooner rather than later" he said looking up at her from where he was preparing the wood

"You do not have to worry at that." She said looking at him before turning to slowly walk away.

Joseph watched her retreating form for a minute before returning to the task at hand. He knew that the events of the past couple days have been weighing heavy on her mind.

Walking, Clarisse thought back to the events that had landed them in their present situation. Stopping she stood staring out into the ocean that was a brilliant blue and the sun had painted the sky in pinks and orange. She wondered about the rescue operation, how Mia must be feeling at the thought of having only met her grandmother and now there was a chance she may never see her again. That thought brought a flood of emotions to the surface. Sitting down, Clarisse cried, truly cried at the thought of never seeing her only granddaughter again. Drawing her knees up to her chest she hid her face as the thoughts continued to flood her mind.

Clarisse's heart actually ached in her chest as she thought about the crew that she had lost and their families. Clarisse knew exactly how terrible it was be to not have the opportunity to tell your loved ones goodbye because less than three months ago she had received the devastating news that her beloved Phillipe had been killed in a tragic car accident.

After having started the fire Joseph went in search of his queen, true to her word she had not wandered far but his heart broke as he took in sight before him. His dear, Clarisse, was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around her knees and her body was shaking as the tears fell down across her ivory cheeks.

Sitting down behind her he drew her shaking form into his embrace rubbing his hands along the length of her arms as her sobs finally turned to sniffles. Wiping her eyes with the handkerchief he had provided, she leaned backed, her back now resting against his solid chest.

Placing a light kiss to her temple he asked "Do you wish to talk about it?"

Lifting her head as tears escaped her eyes "I feel guilty Joseph." She whispered, wiping her tears from her cheeks

"There's nothing you could have done to change what has happened Clarisse. You were not at fault in any of this" he spoke softly still watching as she stretched out her legs, causing his hands to settle on her stomach

"I feel angry that this happened and we survived, I feel sad for their family and friends... It's my fault this happened, if we weren't coming back at this time it wouldn't have happened." She said looking at him "they were good people Joseph; it's not fair that we got to live and they didn't." She cried

"I understand what you are saying, I feel the same but you have to realize that this isn't your fault. There was turbulence combined with mechanical failure, that is why the plane crashed, none of which you would have been able to prevent." He said, pushing a piece of hair from her face back behind her ear

"Then why do I feel so guilty? " she said closing her eyes while shaking her head as more tears escaped her eyes

Taking a breath, Joseph knew he had to come up with an idea to get her mind off of the tragedy of the crash and refocus her energy onto something that was more positive. The last thing he wanted was for her to slip back into a depression. "How about once we are back safely at the palace we create a memorial garden for the crew members so their families have a place to go and so they will always be remembered?" he asked

"That's a lovely idea, when we are rescued and back home, I will personally make the plans. Thank you, Joseph" Clarisse said nodding

After sitting there in silence for a while longer each lost in their own thoughts, the rising tide broke Clarisse's thought as a wave washed up tickling her toes. "I suppose we should head back" she whispered in the night

"If we must" Joe said standing, stretching his back before offering her a helping hand.

Wrapping his arm around her back as she slowly rested her head on his shoulder, with Joe instinctively rubbing her arm, they walked the short distance back to the raft, drawing strength from each other with each step.

Cuddled together for the second night in a row, Clarisse lifted her head from Joseph's chest and studied his face for a minute before speaking. "You know we have to talk about this."

"I know," he said as he opened his eyes while rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

"What do you suggest we do?" she asked. For the first time in maybe her entire life, she had no idea what was expected of her. What did Joseph expect from her? How much was she willing to give? All these thoughts raced through her head.

"I know we will have to keep our relationship in the shadows, Clarisse, I'm under no false illusions about that. I'm a patient man; I'll wait forever for you."

She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "It's not going to be easy, Joseph. We have to protect the crown for Mia, and if we were to be discovered, then..."

He pressed a finger to her lips and silenced her. "My darling, nothing worth having is ever easy, and as far as the crown is concerned, it is my duty to protect it and I take that duty very seriously," he said as he softly kissed her lips.

She laid her head back on his shoulder and said, "I know I shouldn't say this but I'll miss this once we are rescued." She snuggled closer to him and draped her arm nonchalantly across his body.

He tightened his hold on her as he said, "So will I."


	3. Chapter 3 I Love You

Author's Note: Special thanks to Genovia's Queen for working so fast to beta this chapter for me and to Shakayla and Elizondo for brainstorming with me. Also THANK YOU to everyone who has read, reviewed and favorite this story you all ROCK!

Previous disclaimer and rating still apply

Chapter 3

Day 3

After staying up most of the night having a long talk about recent events that had transpired not only between them but also trying to come up with a way to best handle Amelia 's transition to the throne, between even longer "make out" sessions it was no surprise that neither were awake when the chopper flew over. Hearing the distinct sound of the rotor slicing through the air jostled Joseph awake enough to realize that help had arrived.

"Clarisse, Clarisse wake up," he said as he gently shook her, "help has arrived."

She rubbed her eyes and groaned. "What did you say?" she asked, still half asleep.

"I said help has arrived, darling."

Opening her eyes, she saw the chopper hovering overhead before hearing the pilot come over a loud speaker telling them a boat was headed their way to transport them back to the mainland.

She turned her head to look at him as the chopper flew off. "I guess this is it," she said.

"This is what?" he asked, hoping she had not changed her mind already since their conversation the night before, even though he knew that was a good possibility.

"This is the last time, at least for a while, that we will be able to be like this," she said as she motioned between them.

Joseph leaned down and kissed her with all that he had to offer before he broke the kiss. "Let me worry about that, okay? I promise I will not be able to stay away now that I've experienced these last couple of days."

She nodded her head and prayed that Joseph would be able to find a way, but more so that she would be able to keep her emotions hidden once they were back at the palace.

During the boat ride back to the mainland Clarisse and Joseph kept their distance from one another. Joseph was busy talking to Shades, trying to recall what had happened before the plane went down, and Clarisse was consumed with all the information she was receiving from Charlotte.

* * *

**Back in Genovia**

After a good night's sleep, Clarisse was up with the sun preparing for the grueling day ahead. She had already run through her schedule, had her morning tea and breakfast as well called Amelia and all before eight in the morning.

Hearing a knock on the door "Come in" she called as she checked her make up in the mirror

Watching Joseph enter her sitting room through the mirror "you look beautiful" he smiled "Did you sleep well?" he asked

"I did and yourself?" she asked

"I slept well too, there's nothing like your own bed"

Gathering her things she needed for the day "Shall we?" she asked brushing past him as she made her way towards the door

"Right behind you ma'am" he smiled as he watched her take on the day with a new found vigor

The day had been daunting to say the least, after the press conference it had been meeting after meeting. Although Joe had known it would be busy he couldn't help but wish that he could steal her away if only for a minute.

Later that evening once the hustle and bustle had settled in the palace, Joe walked into her office where she sat going over paperwork.

Standing in the door frame a smile spread across his face as he savored how graceful she looked with her glasses perched on the tip of her nose as she studied the document.

Clearing his throat Clarisse looked up "Oh Joseph, I didn't hear you step in"

"It's fine, I was just admiring you while you worked" he smiled "will you be much longer?"

Laying her pen down as she pulled her glasses off wrapping the chain around them before placing them in her desk drawer "I think I'm done for the night, if you would like to escort me to my suite" She said while standing making her way across the room towards the door where he still stood

"After you" he said while stepping back out of her way so she could pass

The pair walked in silence up the corridor, both feeling the tension rising between until they reached the door of her suite. Both stood at the door unsure of the next step. Should she just bid him goodnight as they had always done, no their relationship had changed that much she knew and therefore a simple goodnight didn't seem appropriate. Should they share a kiss? Certainly not out the hallway, they couldn't risk being caught. Should she invite him in? That sounds presumptuous, she thought but if she did invite him in perhaps she could experience another kiss.

Joseph stood in the hallway searching the eyes of his queen also wondering how best to bid her goodnight. The rules of their relationship and changed and now he found himself unsure of how to handle the present situation. He wanted to press her up against the wall kiss her senseless but knew that was not the answer as they couldn't afford to be caught. Before he could come to a decision she made it for them as her sweet voice broke his train of thought.

"Thank you for walking back, good night Joseph" she smile sweetly before slipping into her suite

Day two had been just as hectic as the previous Joseph had tried to talk to Clarisse that morning about what had taken place out in the hall only to be brushed off, but today was their third day back at the palace. Today he would find the time even if he had to steal a moment, he would talk to her today, they could not continue on this path. Her avoidance of him was taking a toll not only on them but also Charlotte and Shades. Both had been on the receiving end of her wrath the past couple of days and Joseph knew that this was strictly caused by the tension in their relationship.

Clarisse had been holed up in her office most of the day only stepping out for lunch in the kitchen. Joseph had been watching her from the door and as she finished her meal he knew this would be the best time to steal her away.

Walking over he placed his hand on her shoulder "Clarisse," Joseph whispered in her ear while leaning over "Can I borrow you for a few moments?"

Closing her eyes as she felt the warmth of his breath pass across her ear "Of course," Clarisse nodded and looked over at Charlotte "If you'll excuse me for a moment" She smiled and walked off with Joseph "What's wrong?" She asked as he led her out the kitchen and through the foyer to the security hub "Joseph?"

"I just needed to talk to you for a moment." He smiled back at her, as he pushed the door up behind them "That's better." He smiled while stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her.

"What is?" She asked as he felt her body tense under his touch

"Clarisse are we going to talk about this?"

"Joseph, I'm very busy" pulling out of his embrace "this" she said motioning between them "is going to have to wait" she said making her way back to the door

"Clarisse, I thought we had agreed" he asked slightly confused by her actions

"I'm sorry, I know what I said but I don't think I can" she said quietly before leaving the office

**Later that Night**

"What are you doing here in my suite?" Clarisse asked while looking at him and folded her arms

"I knocked you didn't answer" he said walking across to stand behind her queen anne chair "we have to talk and since you keep brushing me off, I thought I would visit you when I knew you had no meetings, luncheons, or phones to interrupt us"

"I do not keep brushing you off; I can't help it if I am busy." Clarisse answered.

"Clarisse you do keep brushing me off and you have been very hard on the staff these past days. I know we went through something traumatic but I'm here for you"

She studied his face as he spoke "You're right." She said nodding and moved sitting on the chair while resting one hand on her thigh and the other on the arm chair "I... I know that we need to talk." She said looking up at him.

Moving to take a seat on the sofa "what are you most afraid of?" he asked

"I'm afraid to admit," She started while looking down "I don't know how to proceed with this between us." She said motioning between them while looking back up at him "You need to understand I never dated before, I was thrown into the marriage with Rupert."

"Come here" he said patting the spot on the sofa beside him. Watching her slowly stand and move to the spot next to him he gathered her hands in his "My darling, Clarisse, this is new to me too" he smiled "It's true I have dated other women but none as special as you" tipping her chin up so that she would have to look at him "we can do this, we can make this work. That is if you still want to"

"Of course I do Joseph, more than anything." She said nodding "I'm just scared." She said with a small sigh

"As I told you before I'm under no illusions that this will be easy and I know that this relationship will need to remain in the shadows but you have to be the one to make time for us, I have no control over your schedule. I can steal you away for brief moments sure but we deserve more than a quick a moment." rubbing his thumb across the palm of her hand "you need to let me know how you wish to proceed, I'm not going to rush you into anything that you are uncomfortable with. If at any time you think we are moving too fast then just tell me"

Taking a deep breath she nodded and looked down at the coffee table "With Mia accepting the new role, there will be a lot of challenges ahead for all of us. I am aware that relationships are a two way street and I will do all I can to make time for you, for us." She said softly and looked up at him, as her stomach filled with butterflies.

"That's all I ask. Now, if you don't stop me" he said cupping her cheek feeling her nuzzle into his palm "I'm going to kiss you"

Smiling she put her hand up onto his and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers, her heart rate rapidly increasing to the point that she thought it might burst as her lips parted slightly, a small moan escaping as she felt his tongue sweep across her lower lip.

Clarisse pulled back as the need for air forced them apart. "I'm sorry I deprived us both of this moment over the past several days," she said before leaning back against Joseph as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

Sitting in silence, simply enjoying the moment they had together, Joseph noticed that Clarisse's breathing had changed and that she had fell asleep in his arms. Picking her up, careful not to wake her he made his way to her sleeping chamber, and deposited her on the bed. After making sure she was covered, he placed a soft kiss to her temple and slipped back out through the passage.

After Joseph had finished his nightly routine, just as he was drawing back the blanket on his bed, he heard a blood curdling scream coming from Clarisse's suite. Grabbing his gun he rushed into the suite fearing the worst. When he arrived in the bedroom however he found Clarisse sitting on the bed, knees pulled tightly to her chest, shaking, and covered in sweat.

Placing the gun on the nightstand he climbed onto the bed beside her, pulling her into his embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked

Shaking her head she wrapped her arms around his waist burying her face into neck

"Did you have a nightmare?" he asked. Feeling her nod in confirmation, he continued, "Was it about the crash?" Nodding again she pulled back just enough to see his face

"I have been having them every night since it happened. At first it was just bits and pieces and they weren't all bad. Sometimes I would just dream about the events that took place prior to the engine failure, but tonight…tonight was terrible, Joseph. I saw everything. It's like I was on the plane again, except the events were different."

Rubbing his hand up and down her back he asked "Different how, Clarisse?"

Shaking her head "I really don't want to talk about it."

"I know it's not easy but perhaps if we talk about it then the dreams will stop." He offered.

Taking a deep breath, she studied his face. Knowing that he was right and that if anyone would understand how she was feeling, it would be Joseph. "They are different because after you pulled my seatbelt tight and wrapped your arms around me, the plane hits the water." She paused trying to collect her thoughts.

"That was how it happened" he said.

"I know, but you didn't let me finish," she smiled.

"I'm sorry, take your time" he said, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"After the plane hits the water and you place me in the raft, you go back into the plane to try and help the others." She stopped as her tears resurfaced once more.

Reaching up, Joseph gently brushed them away before gathering her in his arms, leaning back against the headboard. "Shh…It's okay," he whispered as he continued rubbing her arm as he held her tight.

Getting her emotions back under control she continued to lie against his chest. "After I watched you enter the plane again, the next image was the tail of Genovia One sinking out of sight, leaving me floating adrift, alone."

"You are not alone, Clarisse..." he said as he lifted her face to look into her eyes. "And you never will be. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here, with you, where I belong." He picked up her hand and pressed it against his own. "The next time you feel alone, Clarisse, just look at the spaces between your fingers and remember that is where mine fits perfectly," he finished, then laced their hands together before bringing her hand to his lips.

Several moments passed before Clarisse asked, "Do you ever wonder why we survived and they didn't?"

"I've thought about it but I don't have an explanation to offer you, other than it wasn't our time. We have been given a second chance in life" he said, hoping she would understand his meaning.

"The ceremony today was nice; Charlotte did a wonderful job on such short notice," she added.

"Indeed she did. Speaking of the ceremony, I spoke with the widow to the pilot while we were there and she was grateful to have a place to go to remember her husband. She wanted to thank you personally but was afraid that she would have become too emotional and she wanted me to apologize to you for declining your request to meet. I told her that you understood and that I would relay the message."

"I'm glad we could provide them with a place to go," she said, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

After several minutes Joseph asked, "Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Will you stay with me?" she whispered.

"I will have to leave at some point; it would not do for Olivia to walk in to find me in your bed."

"She will not arrive until seven in the morning, just slip out before then and we will be okay."

Getting off of the bed, Joseph moved to slip under the blanket. Snuggling against him Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for saving me Joseph."

Smiling, "You're welcome, but you don't have to thank me anyone would have done the same thing if in my position."

"I wasn't referring to the crash exactly…I meant more saving me from myself. It seems you have had to do that more times than I care to remember."

"I really don't mind," he said.

"That may be true, but you shouldn't have to," she retorted.

Hoping that his next words would not come out wrong he took a breath and said, "I do it because I love you, Clarisse."

Rising up on her elbow, she stared deep into his eyes. Seeing nothing but love and commitment staring back at her, she asked in a voice barely above a whisper, "You love me?"

"I love you." he said simply.

"Oh, Joseph, I love you as well," she whispered as she cupped his cheek with her hand, then dropped her head and kissed him fully on the mouth. Each took their time, not rushing, as they relished in the fact they had taken another step in their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4: I Need You

Disclaimer and Rating: Same as before

Author's Note: First, I want to thank each and every person who is reading this little tale! For those of you who are taking the time to review it, I sincerely appreciate it. Your reviews mean a lot and a BIG thank you to those who have added it to their favorite list. I also need to thank my beta GQ (although the ending was not sent to her) and Shakayla for encouraging me to dive into Clarisse psyche, no matter how frightening it is. Finally, I need to add that I'm not a doctor and for those of you who have a medical background I apologize in advance for anything that is not "correct" remember this is just fiction.

(also the dark lines that are in the beginning mean nothing…I just can't figure out how to remove them LOL)

* * *

Chapter 4

Standing in a local jewelry store in Pryus, Joseph watched as Clarisse admired the contents in the cases. Just like she had done as she made her way down the aisles in the previous stores they had visited, stopping every couple of feet to pick something off the shelf, admire it and then continue on. This had been the way he spent most of his day, today. To most men this would seem boring but to Joseph it was a little slice of heaven.

He enjoyed watching her as she made her selections and she had made several today. Clarisse had insisted on personally buying the gifts for her staff and of course her family. Putting thought into each gift trying to find something meaningful to give to each and every person.

"Joseph, what do you think if this?" she asked holding up a necklace "I'm thinking about getting it for Charlotte"

"It's pretty fancy...do you think she will be comfortable wearing that on a day to day basis?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice "You know she likes things simple, ma'am"

"I know but she could wear this for special occasions, balls and maybe a date" Clarisse replied

"I think she will love it because it came from you" he smiled at her as he pulled a list from his pocket "shall I mark her name off?" He asked

"Yes. I think I shall get this" She said as she handed it back to the jeweler. Clarisse took a couple more steps and stopped when her eyes landed on simple heart shape locket. Staring at the locket, she failed to hear the jeweler as he spoke to her

"Your Majesty?" Joseph asked his voice bring her out of her daydream

Clarisse looked at the jeweler "I'm so sorry. You were asking me something?"

"I just asked if you would like to see anything else ma'am?"

Turning her head to look in Joseph's direction "Joseph? Who is left on the list?"

"Just me, ma'am" he smiled at her

"Then I believe we are finished shopping" she finished watching as Joseph raised an eyebrow as he saw the twinkle in her eye

"Very well then, shall I go wrap this ma'am?"

"Please, that's very kind"

As the jeweler disappeared Clarisse stepped closer to Joseph whispering "I already have your present and I hope you will be pleased with what I have decided to give you"

"I'm sure whatever it is, because it came from you, will mean more to me than you'll know"

Smiling she turned her attention back to the jeweler as he handed her the purchase wishing her a happy holiday.

Thanking him she returned the sentiment as they made their exit.

Joseph and Clarisse enjoyed one another's company as they made the short drive back to the palace. The conversation had been light; mainly Joseph had been her grief about all the packages he was going to have to carry in. They also spoke briefly about Amelia's decision to stay in America until New Year's Eve.

Clarisse had wished that Amelia would have come sooner but she understood the girls reasoning, the queen, gladly gave her consent as she knew, soon Amelia would have no choice but to celebrate the holidays in Genovia, however, the grandmother in her felt the pain of being away from her only grandchild for yet another holiday season.

After unloading the packages and placing them around the large tree in the grand ballroom. Clarisse stood back satisfied that she had completed her shopping. Looking at her watch she realized it was only five in the evening, turning she looked at Joseph and Charlotte "I suppose there is a pile of paperwork that's calling my name. Charlotte could you have some tea sent to my office?"

"Yes ma'am" Charlotte replied as she made her exit

"I suppose I will start my rounds before the sunsets"

"Perhaps you could come escort me back to my suite around eight?" Clarisse asked smiling

"It will be my honor ma'am" he said bowing his head slightly

Clarisse's hand instantly cupped his cheek "Oh Joseph, what am I going to do with you?" she smiled, her voice only loud enough for him to hear

Offering her his arm, Joseph escorted her to the office "I'll be back to check on you later after I take care of some things" drawing her hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to the back of her hand before going their separate ways.

Hearing a loud knock at her door she glanced at her watch, smiling to herself as she thought about the man who was to be picking her up in fifteen minutes. I suppose he finished his rounds early she thought.

"Enter," Clarisse called and looked over the top of her glasses to see who entered.

Slowly opening the door, Shades entered Her Majesty's office. Moving to stand in front of her desk he took a deep breath unsure of how to deliver the news. Deciding that a direct approach would be best, he said, "I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but there has been an accident." this caught her attention causing her to remove her glasses. With another deep breath he continued, "Joseph has been taken to the hospital via helicopter ma'am."

"I beg your pardon?" She said, slowly standing up, holding her glasses in her hand. "What do you mean he's been taken to hospital?"

"It was bad ma'am. He had gone back into town after dropping you off and on his way back to the palace a drunk driver ran a stoplight hitting him in the driver side door. All I know at this time is that he was unconscious but alive when they loaded him. I'm sorry ma'am"

Clarisse gasped and looked slowly down at her desk before taking a stumble back, falling into her chair. "He told me he was going to do rounds," she whispered looking up at him. "Are you sure it's him?" She asked, hoping there had been some sort of mistake.

"I'm certain, ma'am. He stopped on his way out the gate and told them he had forgotten something in town, and if we needed him to call his mobile." He looked at his Queen as she fought to control her emotions. "Are you alright, ma'am? Would you like me to call Charlotte for you? Perhaps get you a glass of water?" he asked.

"Water would be good," she answered with a small nod, in complete shock. "Actually," she said, as she stood up. "I need something stronger." She walked to the small corner desk where she kept a selection of drinks on hand for meetings and poured herself a shot of brandy. She downed it in one just seconds later before she sighed and rested her hand on her stomach as she put the glass down with the other one.

Charlotte knocked on the open door, more to gain their attention than anything else. She waited for both the Queen and Shades to turn around before she entered. "I have just received information regarding Joseph. They are taking him into surgery. He has sustained several internal injuries."

Clarisse looked over at her assistant for several seconds, though to her it felt a lot longer. "Okay," she said softly with a small nod while running her hands down over her jacket, smoothing it out a little. "We must go to the hospital, now," she said.

"Ma'am," Shades started to object by stating safety reason but after hearing Charlotte quietly clear her throat and after receiving the "I dare you to challenge me" glare he changed his mind and finished, "I'll bring the car around in five minutes ma'am. I need to alert the team that we will be leaving."

"Very well, ensure that you do." Clarisse said looking over at him, her mind still in a daze

Watching Shades leave, Charlotte asked "do you need anything ma'am?"

"No thank you Charlotte." Clarisse answered while looking towards her, clasping her hands together and trying to keep her emotions at bay

Knowing she might be crossing a line, Charlotte decided to take the chance anyway. She stepped forward and drew Clarisse into an embrace, whispering into her ear, "He'll be okay, ma'am. He's a fighter."

Clarisse's eyes widened at the gesture from her assistant. Hearing what she said, however, made her realize once again that she had a friend in Charlotte, as well. Clarisse nodded her agreement, then stepped back while looking down. "I know he's a fighter, thank you, Charlotte."

"I'm here if you need me ma'am," Charlotte said as she stepped back, thankful her gesture had been well received. "Shall I get your jacket, ma'am?"

Clarisse thought for a second, and then nodded. "Yes, please, Charlotte."

Pulling up to the main entrance of the hospital, Michael stopped the car. After exiting from the passenger seat, Shades opened the door, helping first Clarisse then Charlotte from the car. As he waited on a couple of the other members of the security team to arrive, Shades looked over at his Queen knowing that she was hesitant to enter the hospital. The last time she was here she had been told her son had been killed in an accident eerily similar to the one Joseph had just been involved in. "Are you ready, ma'am?" he asked as he offered his arm for support

Taking a deep breath, she took his arm and nodded, "As I will ever be." She replied quietly.

As they walked into the hospital, the team was greeted by a lady wearing scrubs as she bowed to Clarisse. "Your Majesty, my name is Catherine, we have been expecting you. If you will follow me, I'll show you to a private waiting room."

"Okay," Clarisse said. With a nod, she followed her as the rest of Clarisse's team fell in line behind them.

Once settled into the waiting room, Catherine asked, "Can I get you anything, ma'am? Tea perhaps?"

With a shake of her head, Clarisse replied, "No thank you, Catherine."

"Very well then, ma'am. I'm certain you would much rather have an update, so I will go see what I can find out for you. In the meantime should you need anything, please let one of the nurses know. I'm at your disposal today."

"Okay... thank you," Clarisse said with a nod. "An update would be nice."

As she returned to the waiting room minutes later, Catherine said, "he has been moved to recovery, ma'am. He is still unconscious but that is normal due to the extent of his injuries and the anesthesia. The doctor should be in shortly to brief you on what to expect over the next several days." She watched as her Queen tried to soak in the information she had been given.

"I'm actually here now, Catherine." Dr. Woodward smiled at her. "Your Majesty," he said as he lifted her hand to place a kiss on it. "Joseph has sustained several internal injuries. Those injuries led to internal bleeding. We think we have managed to get that under control, but the next several days will be touch-and-go."

"I understand," Clarisse said. Nodding slowly, she asked, "may I see him?"

"If you could give us about an hour we will have him moved to a private room, ma'am. Then you may stay as long as you like," Dr. Woodward replied.

"Okay," Clarisse said and turned, walking over to the window as she folded her arms.

Clarisse could feel her heart breaking as a tear slipped out from behind her highly guarded mask. What if she lost him too? How would she ever recover from this? she thought. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she wiped the tear away as she turned to see Charlotte holding a tissue out for her. "I sent the team out for coffee and Shades is just on the other side of the door. I thought you might need a moment for yourself," she said as she watched Clarisse dry her eyes. "How are you holding up, ma'am?"

"I just don't understand how this could happen...we survived a plane crash and now he might die because...because someone ran a light and hit his car? Oh, Charlotte, what am I going to do, I can't lose him, too?"

Charlotte rubbed her hand up and down Clarisse's back in a soothing manner as she said, "you are not going to lose him. In a couple of days he will be getting on to us for worrying too much, ma'am." She smiled, trying to lighten the mood when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Clarisse called.

"Ma'am, the doctor just came by with the room number. When you are ready we can go up," Shades finished as he glanced over at Charlotte who gave him a gentle smile.

Clarisse cleared her throat, and then nodded. "Okay, I'm ready now," she said as she walked over to the door. Stopping, she turned back to Charlotte. "Thank you, Charlotte," she said, and half smiled with a slight nod before walking out of the room.

"He is in room 620. We will take the lift up." Shades motioned for her to enter while he continued to ramble about security measures. "And then I'll stand guard outside the door and the other men will be posted at the entrances to that floor. As long as Joe is in the hospital I will have a guard outside his door unless you are here in which case I will be the guard outside the door," he said as the door opened. They stepped off the lift and made the short walk to the room. "Stay as long as you need to, ma'am. There is no hurry; Charlotte has cleared your schedule for the rest of the week.

She turned back to him before she entered the room. "Thank you, Shades. I know my being here is a high risk, and I know you don't like it... but you do understand I need to be here, don't you? She asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I understand he means a lot to you. Maybe a little more now after the plane incident. As far as this being high risk, you are correct, it is. But I also know it is best not to upset the crown, or I'll have to deal with the man on the other side of that door." He smiled at her. "And that is not something I wish to experience," he said, and watched as a small smiled crossed her lips. "He's going to be okay," he finished, trying to reassure her before she stepped in. "If you need anything, ma'am, I'll be right here."

Walking in slowly, Clarisse turned to shut the door as quietly as she could. She pressed her hand to the door as she released the handle and took a deep breath. Slowly turning, she saw him lying on the bed, covered in bruises and wires as the machine beeped in the background.

She stepped closer. As she moved her hand up to her face, covering her mouth while putting her other hand on her stomach. She felt emotional and useless; exactly as she did just a few months ago when her son was in the same place. She tried to fight the tears, tried to remain strong, but it just didn't work... seconds later, she broke down.

She moved to the bed and gently placed both of her hands on his arm as she cried; praying silently to herself for him to pull through. Just as she had with Phillipe. "You can't leave me, too, Joseph..." she whispered to herself. "Not now," she added and stared down at him as the tears continued to fall.

Somewhere during her prays Clarisse drifted off into a restless sleep. Still clinging to Joseph's arm, Clarisse's subconscious took her back to the plane crash.

_The plane began to bounce due to turbulence and they heard the Captain's voice come across the intercom instructing them to fasten their seatbelts as they would be flying into weather, just before the plane started to rock back and forth. Moments later, Joseph felt the left wing drop as he glanced outside he saw smoke billow past the window. He reached across her lap and tightened Clarisse's seat belt. He clasped her hand in his as the captain told them they had lost an engine. Fear spread across both their faces as the realization they may crash dawned on them. Clarisse could not stop the tears that slipped down her face as she looked out the window. She turned back to Joseph with wide eyes as she said with a trembling voice, "there's nothing down there but water."_

_Joseph lifted the armrest between them and wrapped his arms around her, drawing her into his embrace. "We are going to be alright, Clarisse," he said as he placed a kiss to the top of her head._

_ Water quickly flooded the cabin and Joseph released their seat belts and carried Clarisse from her seat toward the rear of the plane where he deployed a life raft. Joseph secured his Queen in the raft before he turned his attention back to the plane that was quickly taking on water, with another glance back to Clarisse he said "I need to go to try and save them too" _

_"Joseph, please" she begged knowing that he was going regardless_

_"I'll be right back, it will be fine" he reassured her as he re-entered the tail of the plane_

_Clarisse sat bobbing up and down in the water, her heart racing, but at the same time she felt it constricting as she watched a little more of Genovia One disappear under the water along with the man she loved. _

_As the final part of the plane disappeared from view she cried out "Joseph! You can't leave me"_

From the other side of the door Scott heard his Queen call out his boss' name in distress. Rushing in he found her sleeping with her head on her arm as she still held his hand in between hers. Shaking her a little Clarisse came back to reality, withdrawing her hands from Joseph's she looked sleepily up at Scott.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked his voice full of concern as he gave her a sympathetic look

"I'll be fine, thank you, it was just a bad dream" Clarisse said slipping her queen mask back fully in place

"Ma'am perhaps we should consider leaving now. It is getting rather late and Joe wouldn't be happy if he knew that I allowed you to sleep in this chair"

"I'm not leaving him, Scott" she challenged

"I understand Your Majesty. Might I suggest that if we do stay the night, that we at least leave in the early morning hours so we don't attracted the media"

"I told you, I'm not leaving him, he needs us" she exclaimed becoming rather upset that Scott was trying to handle her.

"I know you don't want to leave and I understand that, I do." Looking at his bosses Scott continued "We are not sure how long he will be here and it wouldn't do for the press to find out that the Queen has been staying the night at the hospital. So, I suggest that we leave around four and Michael can stay here to stand guard, if anything happens he will call, I promise. Then after you get some proper rest I'll bring you back in my personal car and we can stay until early morning. This way no one suspect anything."

"I know you are right and like you said before I don't wish to encounter the wrath of Joseph either by not listening to my security team. "She smiled gently

"I'll give you a minute alone, then I must insist we leave" Shades said as he made his way to the door

Hearing the door latch Clarisse turned back to Joseph "Well you certainly did a good job training him he handles me almost as well as you do" she said as she ran her hand lightly across his bruised face "I'll be back in a couple of hours" moving she slowly leaned forward placing a gently kiss to his lips "I love you" she whispered in his ear 

Back at the palace, Clarisse awoke to find herself drenched in sweat as her heart pounded in her chest. Taking a deep breath she reminded herself that it was only a dream. Stretching her back she slowly made her way into the bathroom, turning the facet on to splash cold water on her face before taking a shower.

After going over the remains of the paperwork she had left on her desk the previous day, Clarisse rubbed the bridge of her nose before she spoke.

"Charlotte, could you please inform Shades that I'll be ready to leave for the hospital in ten minutes?"

"Of course, ma'am" picking up the phone Charlotte dialed the appropriate number and informed Shades to have the car ready

Stepping off the front steps of the palace Charlotte looked at Shades "Why are we taking your personal car?"

Clarisse spoke up from behind; startling her young aide "Scott and I have a deal. He allows me to visit when I choose and by taking his car we will not draw the presses attention."

"I see." Charlotte replied as she made her way around the car to enter the other side as Shades opened the door for Clarisse.

Arriving at the hospital a short time later Clarisse was shocked when she entered Joseph's room. As she saw that both of his knees had large bandages covering them. Turning to face Charlotte she tried desperately to control the emotions that were rising quickly within her.

"Why would you not tell me, Charlotte? How could you think I wouldn't want to know about this?"

"I had no idea ma'am"

Turning her attention to Shades she asked "Did you know about this? Did you not promise me just last night that Michael would inform you if they did more surgery? "

"None of us knew ma'am, Michael, the guard at the door said they came for him this morning and when they brought him back up the operation had been completed"

"How could the doctor not inform us?" Clarisse asked "Get the doctor, Shades I wish to speak with him"

Shades returns with the Dr. Woodward following closely behind him.

Squaring her shoulders Clarisse looked at the doctor with a piercing gaze before she spoke "Could you please explain to me how it is that you took my head of security down into surgery and no one on my staff knew about it?"

"I'm sorry your majesty, we are only required to inform the family and Joseph doesn't have any listed"

"We are his family" she motioned between herself, Charlotte and Shades "From this point forward you are to inform Charlotte before anything major is done. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am again I do apologize"

Clarisse turned to look at Charlotte once more "Dear could you please make sure that the doctor has all the information he needs to contact you in the future?"

"Yes ma'am" Charlotte replied as she and the doctor took their leave

"I'll give you some privacy ma'am, if you need anything you know where I'll be"

"Thank you Scott" she smiled before pulling up the chair next to Joseph's bed

When she heard the door click into place Clarisse once again lost her composure. In between not sleeping well due to the nightmares, and now not being with him when he needed her most, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Placing a kiss to his lips, Clarisse let her forehead rest against his, as she held tightly to his hand. Their breath mingled as she whispered "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you" closing her eyes "You have to wake up…I need you, Joseph"

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5: The Holiday

A/N: Massive thank you to my Beta's...I'm sure they each wanted to kill me at some point :) and a even BIGGER thank you to each and every person reading and reviewing! You all ROCK!

* * *

The following morning Clarisse once again sat in her chair, nursing a hot cup of tea after not being able to sleep because the nightmares would not give her peace. She thought to herself about the man lying in the hospital bed and how she wished he would wake up. Her mind carried her back to that hot July day some thirty years ago.

_Clarisse was out in her garden tending to her roses before the blistering sun became too unbearable for her. She wasn't at all happy, the previous week Rupert had insisted that she now have a personal guard since she would soon be carrying the next heir to the throne of Genovia. Clarisse could only imagine the wretched person her husband would stick her with. Hearing voice as they walked up the path behind her, Clarisse turned on her heel to greet her husband and her new "wretched" bodyguard but when her eyes met his she was lost for words. Joseph had the most amazing smile, it seemed to stretch from ear to ear and his eyes were shining like a child's at Christmas._

"Darling, this is Joseph Elizondo, your new body guard."

"Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you," Joseph said as he bowed before kissing her hand.

His kiss only a featherlike touch sent a shiver through her body.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well"

"I'm certain you two would like a chance to talk and I have a pile of paperwork to tend to, so if you'll excuse me" Rupert said placing a kiss on his wife's cheek before turning to Joseph, shaking his hand "Take good care of her Joseph, for she is a rare precious gift." His comment caused a blush to creep over Clarisse.

Having to break the spell she was under, Clarisse turned back to her roses but couldn't suppress the urge to glance over her shoulder at the man who had stolen her heart with a smile.

Coming out of her daydream Clarisse smiled to herself and whispered, "I would give anything to see that wonderful smile again."

~C&J~

Meanwhile, across town Joseph was slowly opening his eyes. Holding his hand up to shield his delicate orbs from the bright sunlight streaming through the window, looking around he saw that no one was in the room with him, and then suddenly he felt a small object tucked inside his other hand. Raising his hand he saw the small pearl charm that Clarisse was wearing the first time they met hanging proudly on a thin black ribbon. He smiled when he realized that Clarisse had been there with him.  
Seeing the pearl brought back a flood of memories, like the first time he saw her wearing it.

_It was an unusually hot summer and the King had just hired him to be the personal bodyguard for the Queen. Walking down the path that would lead to the garden he listened as King Rupert talked about how important it was to protect his wife and the soon to be next heir to the throne but Joseph was only half listening as he had been distracted by the beauty that was before him. Clarisse stood with her back turned to them but as she turned to greet them, she took his breath away. She was as radiant as the pearl that hung from her neck. Her smile was beautiful but those eyes, he could stay lost in them forever. The King's voice saying his name broke the spell he was under, bringing him back to reality._

"Darling, this is Joseph Elizondo, your new body guard."

"Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to meet you," Joseph said as he bowed before kissing her hand.

His lips briefly touched her hand, closing his eyes he inhaled her sweet smell mixed with the sweet perfume of the roses.

"I'm pleased to meet you as well," he heard her soft voice reply as he slowly released her hand.

"I'm certain you two would like a chance to talk and I have a pile of paperwork to tend to, so if you'll excuse me," Rupert said, placing a kiss on his wife's cheek before turning to Joseph, shaking his hand. "Take good care of her Joseph, for she is a rare precious gift." His comment caused a blush to creep over Clarisse.

Clarisse stood looking at him for several moments before turning back to her roses but he didn't miss the glance and smile she shot him over her shoulder.

Opening his eyes from the memory Joseph smiled as he thought how true the words his King had spoken that day were. Tucking the pearl back safely in his palm he turned when he heard the door open but was shocked when he saw his less than radiant Queen step inside.

"Good morning." Joseph said his voice barely above a whisper.

Moving purely out of habit, she started slightly as she heard his voice. Inwardly she sighed. Not only was sleep a stranger because of the nightmares plaguing her, now she was hearing his voice when it couldn't possibly be there.

"Good morning, Clarisse," Joseph repeated.

Clarisse's eyes shot up to his face, "You're awake!" she all but shouted "When? They were supposed to call me."

"Calm down," he said, smiling as he reached to take her hand. "It was only just a few minutes ago."

Cupping his face with her free hand she breathed a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you are awake, this will be a pleasant Christmas after all."

"It's Christmas? How long was I out for?" Joseph asked

"It's not Christmas yet, you still have two weeks before then," she smiled at him before placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I should probably go alert the doctor that you are awake."

"Don't be too long." As he reluctantly let her hands go

"I'll send a guard and stay here with you, would you like that better?" Clarisse smiled

"Much," he smiled a brilliant smile that melted her heart all over again.

After the doctor finished with his check he left Joseph and Clarisse alone in the room. Taking a seat in the chair that had been her resting place for the past week, Clarisse reached over to take his hand, smiling when she saw the pearl still wrapped around his finger.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Joseph asked after studying her face. He knew she hadn't been sleeping and although she did a good job covering them with her makeup for the public, he still saw the dark circles she wore under her eyes.

"What are you referring to?" she asked, knowing full well what he was referring to. Clarisse tried to hide the fact that she hadn't slept more than a few hours in the last week but it was no use, Joseph knew her better than she knew herself but not wanting to burden him with her issues, she lied.

"I'm fine Joseph, really." She tried to give him her best smile but he saw right through it.

"Clarisse, it's me, you can tell me what's bothering you," he said squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"I was worried… but now you are awake and everything is fine now," she finished placing a kiss to his hand.

"I'm sorry; I caused you to worry, my dear." Joseph said

Clarisse closed her eyes briefly before looking back at him "Stop worrying about me, you focus on getting better so you can come home and that's an order!" she smiled standing to kiss him once more on the lips.

~C&J~

Two weeks later

Joseph arrived home from the hospital several hours ago, though he needs to accept the fact he must rest, it feels odd to him doing just that and taking orders from his Queen. He, with the help of a cane can get around, slowly of course, but above everything he is very happy to be home, and on Christmas Eve too.

And now after Clarisse had finished all she needed for the holidays she had invited him to her suite, to rest a little there. Finding himself cuddled on the couch with her just a short time, his arm resting around her shoulders watching the fire, enjoying each other's company, both feeling blessed.

Joseph asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Clarisse, it's me, I know something is bothering you...please." he pleaded after several moments of silence Joseph had almost decided that she wasn't going to answer.

Staring into the fire as her head rested against his chest she said, "Nothing. I'm just glad you are home, where you belong." She laced her fingers with his as they rested on his thigh.

"But that's not what's troubling you?"

"No, it's not," feeling Joseph tighten his arm around her she continued, "My days have been filled with fears of losing the throne and my nights with losing you."

"Look at me," he said, lifting her face to look at him. "I'm right here, with you and I'm not going anywhere, I promise. In fact I have something for you," he said, standing slowly as he slipped his hand into his pants pocket, drawing out a small box. "I hope you like it." He smiled as he handed her the box. Clarisse sat up straight as she unwrapped the tiny box and upon opening it she revealed the simple locket she had seen in the jewelry store the morning they had been shopping.

Closing her eyes for a second, this to her felt like a lifetime as that day's events replayed in her mind. Opening them she looked up at Joe "You remembered?" She asked unaware that a tear or two were rolling down her cheeks as she leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to his lips before sitting back and looked down at it in her hand "Is this where you went? After you dropped me at home?" She asked.

He smiled softly. "Yes, I went back to the store after dropping you off. I knew after seeing the way you admired it that it was the perfect gift for you...I knew that I could not place a picture in it but I did add something." He watched as she opened it."_Juntos para siempre_, it means..."

"Together forever," she finished for him in a whispered voice. Closing her eyes, she moved her free hand up, covering her mouth for a second as she tried to compose herself. Looking back at Joseph, she smiled. "Thank you," she whispered; leaning closer, she kissed him while putting her hand on the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss breaking only for air.

"I had planned on giving you something very special, but now I fear that it will have to wait until you are one hundred percent and after I have had some rest." Resting her head back against his chest, she asked, "Will you still stay with me though? I see no need to squander the opportunity to be together?"

"Then we shall pray for a speedy recovery," he smiled kissing the top of her head, "and until we deal with your fears of losing me, I'm not going anywhere, Clarisse. I can think of nowhere I'd rather be."  
Pulling out of his embrace Clarisse stared into the fire once more, "I don't wish to burden you. You have enough on your plate at the moment."

"Clarisse, you are not a burden to me. Let me help you process this pain so we can both move forward and hopefully help you get a good night's rest."

Several moments pass as Clarisse struggled to find words because a thousand images raced through her mind. "They are so vivid when I close my eyes, and often times now when I'm awake, my thoughts and dreams are filled with the images of that terrible day. I see Philippe's car and hear the sounds of metal being torn apart as the rescue workers rushed to free him, I hear the sirens wailing in the background, I feel your arms around me as you held me back to allow them to work, I hear the words of comfort you whispered in my ear, I feel my heart being ripped from my chest as I watched them drape the sheet across his lifeless body, I feel your arms tighten around me as to not let me crumble to the ground, I feel and hear your heart beating in my ear as you hold me in the back of the limo as I wept, I feel your strength both physical and emotional, as you carry me into the palace and stay with me as I cry on your shoulder. I feel your hand on the small of my back as I watch them lower my son in the ground...I see and feel everything that happened that day and the images are so real Joseph, I grieve for him all over again. When Shades stepped into my office two weeks ago and told me what had happened, my heart constricted in my chest as I listened to the details which were so eerily similar to Philippe's." She wiped her eyes she turned to look at him. "I will never survive losing you," she managed before the sobs consumed her.

Drawing her into his arms Joseph held her tight, rubbing her back as she cried. Several long moments later Clarisse's whimpers had stopped and her breathing changed. Joseph knew she had cried herself to sleep. Knowing that her back and his knees would never forgive him in the morning if he allowed them to stay in this position, he gently rubbed her arm rousing her from her slumber. "Darling, I think we should move to the bedroom," he offered as he watched her stand, stretching her back in the process. With a little help, they both made their way to the bed. Clarisse, already in her pajamas, slipped into bed and watched with fascination as Joseph removed his shirt and pants placing them on the bedside table before joining her.

"This is far more comfortable than the first night we spent together in the raft," he offered with a slight chuckle.

She snuggled in closer. "Indeed it is," she smiled against his chest as her fingers traced an invisible pattern on his chest. "I realize the circumstance that led up to us being stranded on the island in the raft were horrific but those days we spent just the two of us will always be special to me."

Joseph, rubbed his hand along the length of her torso "they are special to me as well and as you said the circumstance surrounding them are unspeakable but that time brought us closer together and allowed us to admit our feelings for one another, for that I will always be grateful" he said, as he dropped a kiss to her forehead.

Moving up, Clarisse pressed her lips to his before settling back into her previous position. "I love you, Joseph"

Drawing her tighter, he said, "I love you, too, my queen"

Enjoying the silence, they fell into a content sleep, absent of nightmares and loneliness.

~C&J~  
Joseph sat in the dark and gloomy private library, the room a picture for his current mood as he watched the snow continue to pile up outside. He had been off work for nearly two and a half months and although he was more than ready to return to work, his doctor and his queen insisted he remain off for a while longer.

Rubbing his face Joseph tried to concentrate on what he was reading, but thoughts of his queen prevented him from paying attention. Closing his eyes he felt goose bumps cover his body as he imagined Clarisse's warm breath tickling his bare skin, his fingers trailed across the swells of her breast, touching her, kissing her, loving her. The image had tormented him ever since she told him of the gift she planned to give him at Christmas. He cursed under his breath. Why did he have to be involved in the accident? If he had just stayed at the palace that day then he could have already experienced the soft moans that would surely escape her lips as they made love.

Valentine's Day. The one day of the year you're supposed to dedicate to your sweetheart. And where is my sweetheart? In meeting after meeting. Hell, other than when he walked her to the office this morning, he hadn't even laid eyes on her beautiful form. He sighed heavily, taking another drink of his now cold coffee. This day was not going as he planned.

Standing in the doorway, Clarisse smiled as she watched him for several moments before deciding to step in. Closing the door behind her, she quietly walked the short distance to stand behind the couch. She slipped her arms around his neck, draping them across his stomach as she leaned down from behind dropping a kiss to his neck. "Mmm...Penny for your thoughts?" she asked, resting her head next to his.

"I was just thinking about you and how I was hoping to spend the day with you." She couldn't help but notice his remorseful tone.

"I see." Clarisse nodded slightly "Well I have a meeting with Sebastian, in fact I was on my way there when I spotted you in here. The meeting should only take an hour. So how about, in an hour you meet me in my suite and we spend the rest of the day together." She trailed her hand along the line of buttons on his shirt. Lowering her voice to a more seductive tone she continued "watching movies, talking, whatever you wish, my dear."

Turning his head he pressed a kiss to her lips. "That's sounds lovely. I'll see you in an hour then."

~C&J~

Finishing her meeting early, Clarisse hastened to her suite hoping to arrive before Joseph. Stepping into her closet, she pulled out the red satin and lace gown she had purchased to wear for Joseph on Christmas. A smile crept across her face as the butterflies soared in her stomach. She moved into the bathroom, slipping into the gown as she freshened up.. Looking at herself in the mirror, she let her mind drift to the man she was readying herself for.

Joseph was the type of man she had always dreamed of as a young girl. He was smart, funny, handsome and most of all he saw her as Clarisse the woman first. The fact that Joseph could make her laugh on days when she would have loved nothing more than to cry, was more than she had the right to ask for. Smiling she brushed her hair back behind her ears "I can't wait to show him how much he truly means to me" she whispered to the woman smiling back at her. Coming back to reality when she heard the distinctive knock on the suite door.

Squaring her shoulders to gather her confidence she grabbed her robe, slipping it on as she made her way through the bedroom and across the suite. Deep breath. She opened the door, making sure she was hidden behind it to shield herself from anyone that might pass by as she welcomed Joseph into the suite. As he made his way into the room Clarisse shut and locked the door, turning to him just as he turned to her.

Her robe fell open. Joseph's breath caught in his throat, his heart beat wildly in his chest at the vision of Clarisse standing before him. He had hoped, wished, even prayed that tonight might be the night that he was able to experience the feel of her warm body under his.

Clarisse took a step forward "Do you like it?" She couldn't help but smile at the bemused look on Joseph's face.

"I...I...umm...I love it." His tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Taking a step forward, his body merely inches from hers; Joseph circled his arms around her waist pulling her body close to his, her sweet smell intoxicating as it filled the air around them. Unwilling to wait one more second, he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Clarisse could feel his obvious arousal pressing against her, only heightening her desire for him. She traced her tongue across his lips tasting the earthy flavor of the scotch he had been drinking in the library still lingering on his lips. Finally, he granted her access. She lost herself in his taste for what felt like hours. She loved kissing and holding him tightly against her body, safe in his arms never wanting to let go. The fear of losing him still very tangible in her mind. Only the burning in his chest forced her to break the kiss as her bodies demanded oxygen.

She held out her hand to him. "Come with me, please?" Her voice laced with the same desire reflected brightly in her eyes.

Taking her hand they made their way toward the bedroom door. Joseph stopped in his tracks "Clarisse, are you sure about this?" He wanted nothing more than to finish this journey, but he needed to be sure. .

"Yes, I am very sure. I've been dreaming of this moment since before Christmas" Clarisse smiled as she turned to stand in front of him. "Please, Joseph don't worry about anything, it's all taken care of. I've given strict orders not to be bothered." She smiled cupping his cheek. "Please relax and let me take care of you for a change" Her thumb glided lightly over his lips, the soft satin texture warming her further.

"Okay." He nodded, swearing to himself he could actually feel her heart beating in her chest, or was it actually his? Regardless, the moment was upon them as he followed her into the bedroom.

After securing the doors to her bedchamber, Joseph made his way to her, where she nervously waited with the covers turned back inviting him in. He joined her and initiated some gentle kisses. He knew it was important to get their nerves under control. Besides, he enjoyed, just simply being with her, the intimacy of the moment. The kissing soon led to a deeper need. Nerves disappeared as unrestrained passion grew in intensity.

Joseph's hand moved leisurely over her satin nightgown, down her thigh and back up to her center, releasing pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as his fingers grazed over her damp panties, her arousal evident.

Breaking their kiss he sat back on his heels to slowly remove her panties. The sweet smell of her arousal filled the air mixing with her signature scent. He was certain it could have been the sexiest aroma he'd smelled. Admiring her long legs in the process. "Beautiful," he smiled as he ran his hands over her long silky legs. He loved the way a shy blush crept over his soon to be lover's skin, as he watched as she slowly removed the gown revealing all of herself to him for the first time .

Leaving her for just a moment, Clarisse admired Joseph's body as he quickly removed his clothing dropping it to the floor, soon forgotten as he rejoined her. Lying beside her he lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers once more as she ran her hands over his chest feeling his muscles ripple under her hands with each pass as their kiss deepened. Her touch was vexing, it took all his control not to drive deep into her as he moved his hand up, placing it gently on her neck caressing her jaw with his thumb.

Clarisse's heart thrummed when his fingers slid across her neck feeling as if she were melting right there on her bed, hitching a breath as Joseph's hand left her neck, slowly making its way over her chest, to her soft full breasts, inhaling sharply as her nipples responded to his touch. She lay watching as his gaze followed his movement searing her skin as his rough hand moved over her side, hip and thigh before finally finding her hot, wet heat.

Clarisse felt helpless, like her body had a mind of its own. Arching her back as his thumb circled her bud, invoking a small gasp as she instinctively opened herself for him. Her need intensified with each stroke, Clarisse pushed him gently off of her and seductively trailed kisses up his chest, relishing in the scent that defined the man she loved. Once she reached the base of his throat, she maneuvered herself to straddle him.

Smiling, she slowly slid her hand between their bodies, enjoying the feel of silken steel under her palm. She positioned him at her entrance, enjoying the look of pure bliss that crossed his face as the anticipation grew.

Joseph determined to take it slow, watching as Clarisse took his entire length into her warm, tight entrance. Her warm hands splayed across his torso as her back arched slightly as her eyes closed. His heart swelled, threatening to burst from the love he felt for the amazing woman looking down at him – a look of love in her eyes as well.

Full. She had never felt so full, so complete. Allowing herself time to adjust to the fullness, she felt his hands on her thighs, supporting her. She opened her eyes and saw Joseph's eyes were clouded with the same emotions coursing through her veins. The desire to please him and make this night special overwhelmed her She offered him a seductive smile as she began to slowly circle her hips.

Riding the length of his shaft, Clarisse moaned as he began rolling her nipples between his fingers. Before long, he needed more. Moving to a sitting position, he took advantage of the change and trailed kisses along her chest and neck before capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. He poured all his love and devotion into the kiss wanting her to know exactly how much he loved her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lowered her until he was back on top, taking control. Joseph's mouth crushed against hers as their tongues danced. He moaned into her mouth as she wrapped her legs around his waist to allow deeper penetration.

As his thrust became more erratic he felt her legs tighten around him, nails planted solidly in his shoulders—it wouldn't be long for either of them now. Driving deeper and faster into her until—finally-the coil snapped, their names escaping each other's lips, meeting in the air as their hearts and souls met, joining together in a bond that could stand the test of time. Joseph collapsed on top her, as they sought to catch their breath, slowing recovering together.

Snuggling into his embrace, Clarisse offered once again. "I love you, Joseph. Happy Valentine's Day."

"And I love you. Thank you for ending the day with me."


End file.
